


Just Another Day in Canada

by jabotus



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabotus/pseuds/jabotus
Summary: Meg Thatcher has had a really long day. And since when were there two Diefenbakers?





	Just Another Day in Canada

“Oh for…” Inspector Margaret Thatcher huffed and spun on her heels to go back to the consulate, raindrops flying from her umbrella in the spin. The file containing a briefing for tomorrow’s 7 am meeting was still inside on her desk. Since she had just left, Fraser had yet to lock the door and she slipped inside only to be nearly run over by a wolf chasing… another wolf? The two wolves disappeared down the hall. She swore one of them had a standard issue RCMP hat on its head. Meg blinked and shook her head. It had been a long day, she must be seeing things. Only then a large, warm, manly body ran into the foyer, this time colliding with her. All she saw was RED, and then Fraser was helping her back to her feet.

“Meeg…Inspector…sir…uh…”

Meg stared him down. “Where is your hat Constable?”

Fraser’s hand reached up and touched his head. “Oh…I can explain.”

Just then Dief came running back, the hat in his mouth. Meg glanced past him, but there was only one.

“Is there something you forgot, sir?”

Meg glared at him a moment longer before brushing past his strong shoulders on her way to her office. She unlocked it, retrieved the file and made sure to lock the office behind her. She started back to the front door, slowing when she heard Fraser talking out loud.

“I know you’ve been cooped up in here for the last couple of days, but you shouldn’t be so careless.” A pause. “Don’t look at me like that. You either for that matter Dief. I told you we would go to the park when it stopped raining. You do remember the last time it rained.” Another pause as if someone was responding. “Well, do you want to clean up the mud again?” A brief pause. “That’s what I thought.”

It wasn’t the first time Meg had heard him talking to the wolf and she doubted it would be the last. She was almost afraid to subject Fraser to another psych test. She’d hate to lose him even if he did have some…quirks. If he was dismissed from duty, she could only imagine who they would send to replace him. After all Turnbull was not sent here for his superior secretary skills.

Steeling her features, she purposely took a loud step to warn Fraser of her approach. She entered the foyer to see him standing almost at attention, his hat in his hands although with the addition of canine drool on it. The sometimes loyal Diefenbaker was at his side. Dief’s tongue was rolling out as he panted, glancing back and forth between the two humans.

“Constable?”

“Yes sir?”

Meg glimpsed warily at the wolf. Did she really want to know?

“Sir?” Fraser prompted.

“There is just the one wolf?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Very well then. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.”

“As you say, sir.” Fraser hurried to open the door for her. “Good evening sir.”

“Good evening Fraser.” She stepped back outside onto American soil and it was just another day in Canada.

* * *

Back inside the consulate, Fraser sighed mournfully as he looked at his hat. At least this time, they hadn’t ripped it into pieces. There was a half whine-bark from the guilty party. Dief was crawling on his belly down the hallway. The other wolf at his side peered up at him, as if asking permission. Fraser nodded and he was off like a shot, running to Dief. Dief’s tail thumped the ground before taking off, the two renewing their game of chase. A few moments later, Fraser winced at the sound of a breaking vase. 

Hours later, Turnbull knocked on the Fraser’s door. The constable’s eyes lifted up from the book he was reading to acknowledge the younger man.

“Do you think she’ll notice?” He held up the vase which had been badly glued together.

“She’ll notice.”

Turnbull groaned in defeat. “That’s the third one in four months.”

“Maybe if you and Dief stopped running wildly through the consulate there wouldn’t be so many broken vases.”

“Go easy on the boy, son. He’s only doing what nature intended.” Fraser Sr. appeared on the other side of the room.

“Destroying vases?”

“The hunt, son. The HUNT!” Fraser Sr. shook his fist as he spoke and then turned an affectionate smile towards Turnbull. Fraser still wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, that Turnbull could interact with his father’s ghost. His father had taken an instant liking to the younger man for some unfathomable reason.

Turnbull looked hopeful at the words. Like he was ready to run out the door and actually go hunting in the urban jungle. Fraser was worried what he might find…or what might find him. He had made a promise to keep Turnbull safe after all. And there were worse things than wolves beyond the front door.

“I’ll talk to Ray about going camping this weekend. Would that suit you both?”

Turnbull nodded eagerly, “Yes, sir! Thank you!”

“Go get some sleep Turnbull.”

“Yes, sir. Good night, sir.”

“Camping…I haven’t been camping in ages,” Fraser Sr. muttered as he returned to his office through the closet.

Finally alone, Fraser returned to his book with a slight smile as he thought how much he would also enjoy a brief respite to the country, even if Ray would complain almost the entire weekend. Although Fraser was confident he could convince Ray of the advantages of being miles away from other people.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a part of a much larger story. I wanted to get the initial idea written and I decided to share what I had so far.


End file.
